This contract will involve research analyses of the morbidity and mortality followup data of the WHO Multinational Study on Vascular Disease and Diabetes (MSVDD) and provide new insights into cross-cultural, genetic, life-style, and other determinants of the natural history of diabetes and development and severity of its complications. The work will involve three linked components: meetings of an advisory group of scientists from the 14 participating centers to plan the research analyses; computer programming and statistical analyses of the research data; and preparation of a series of reports on the results of these analyses that will be suitable for publication in the peer-reviewed medical literature. The contractor will perform several discrete functions which interrelate: obtain written release of data from each of the study centers, the ECG center, the mortality center, and the central laboratory; develop an expert committee of consultant scientists to plan the design and content of research on the MSVDD data; obtain data from the original prevalence study of 1976-78 and followup clinical and laboratory morbidity data collected by each of the participating centers, from the laboratory analyses of blood and urine specimens, electrocardiographic data read by Minnesota code, and mortality data based on death certificate information and clinical data on the causes of death; conduct quality control of data; transfer all data to computer files; conduct research analyses on the data as agreed to by expert committee; prepare manuscripts for publication.